ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Nazo
Nazo is part of an Alien race. He has eternal youth, so he cannot die of natural causes. He helps out by defeating villains in hell, just for fun. As an elite, he can go and conquer planets with his own squad, but that's not interesting for him. He seeks for the strongest, the best warrior equal to his power. Background Nazo is member of alien race with high elite status. As a kid he was training to achieve the best, as he does today. His friends are a rare case in his life, unlike his enemies, which are almost unmeasurable. Trough his life he achieved many rankings among his race, and as such he could have his own elite team/squad to help him, but he did not want that. His only goal is to become the strongest, though he is not, as he says, ready enough, even after achieving such abilities, having such possessions in his own hands that many cannot even get close to. Trough the times of being a student, he discovered secrets of his body and becomes capable of doing incredible things not everyone can do, by pushing the limits of known science then. Nazo achieved many transformations thanks to these secrets, for example Supreme form, in which he has enormous energy supplies that can be increased by other energy sources of known and unknown universe. Also, he has his own universe, with extreme conditions which he calls "MYOWNHFIL" in which he trains and walks easily with no problems. Appearance Humanoid form He's tall about 180cm and 76kg heavy. He has no eyes, but they can appear when he's powering up. His hair's black, short. He's seen very muscular, as Goku is, but in his 100% of power he has muscles similar to Broly's. 100% Humanoid form At this form he gets taller and becomes bulky. His skin becomes harder and tan's a bit darker. Eyes don't appear anymore. Beast form Nazo gets black-blue fur, huge muscles, even bigger than Broly's. His eyes turn red and black, he gets claws and sharp teeth. He gets in this form after he wears Sonic Shoes and looks at Full Moon. Supreme form Supreme form is the strongest form of Nazo. He becomes very tall, becomes red-skinned, gets monster-like face, musculature's very large. He much resembles of Obelisk from "Yu-Gi-Oh!". Personality He's not very cheerful, but he can be good as person. In fights he will stand to defend something important. Nazo often humiliates his enemies just to make them go in full power. As going in 100% Humanoid form, he changes in personality. He will kill even his own comrades just to keep someone or something important and his mind is, well, half-awake, so he can't control it very well. Abilities Techniques *'Speed Limit Brake' - This technique is used by Nazo only, because he's the only one who can master it. His mass loses value and becomes like energy. His speed brakes the limit - the speed of light and makes his movement insane, almost impossible to detect and defend, except if used instant speed, which is fast enough to overpass the speed Nazo uses. *'Mass Limit Brake' - Even though there is no explainable limitation of mass, this technique allows to Nazo control masses around him, thus increasing gravity force and making universe collide into itself if it is used in universe's core - center of the universe. *'Speed Limit Destroyer' - This technique is a fusion of Speed Limit Brake and Mass Limit Brake. It allows him the same thing as Speed Limit Brake technique, but without loosing mass or increasing it, which makes the whole universe he's in moves like a whirpool with him and destroys it, but he gets intact and safely transported to MYOWNHFIL, his own universe. *'Magical Regeneration' - Very simple ability; Nazo regenerates when his enemy hits him by using energy source of attacker's, but he can use it when he's at his Supreme form only. *'Full Body Control' - This technique allows Nazo move every single part of his body, even atoms. He can move cells, organs, stretch, skew them or even destroy them. This is useful because you can, for example, group cells and make that part of body much stronger. *'I will find you!' - When he uses this, he can find his enemy whenever he is, whenever, just by thinking of him at his full appearance. He closes his eyes and, as Instant Transmission is doing, teleports in front of his own enemy and his enemy freezes for 5 seconds because of his Freeze Look. *'Freeze Look' - When he looks at enemies' eyes with this technique, he can freeze his enemy for certain amount of time, so his actions are impossible, even thinking. *'Ki Blast' - Usuall Ki Blast *'Flight' - He can use few variations of flight, such as Ki Flight, Chakra Flight, Mana Flight or Magicka Flight. He can combine this with Speed Limit Brake or Speed Destroyer. *'Summoning Jutsu - '''This Jutsu allows Nazo to summon things by using his Chakra, and rarely Magicka. With this technique he can summon his pets to do mission without him, or protect himself by summoning large objects to cover him. *'Molten Death''' - This is technique that needs magicka to be summoned. It's used to summon huge lava and stones and send it to the enemy. *'Energy Twist '- This can be used to change one type of energy to another and invert. *'Five Seconds To Think' - This technique allows Nazo to think very quickly and think of perfect plan. It increases mental abilities to insane level for five seconds, but drains energy. *'Aura Alternation' - Nazo has ability to change his own aura into every other aura he wants, thus changing his personality to whatever he wants from it to be like. Just as his Five Seconds To Think technique, it is effecting brain parts that are used for thinking, and as mood parts of brain. It is useful sometimes to deflect other types of aura that may be dangerous to his body, soul or mental state, such as Fear Aura, being deflected by Fear Aura that Nazo possesses. * Transformations Humanoid form This form of Nazo is almost the weakest. While he is in this one, Nazo can be easily mixed with any another race of humanoid form of appearance, such as Humans or Saiyans. 100% Humanoid form Beast form Supreme form Power level His power level is not defined, but his special traits are on stunning level for casual creatures of humanoid shape. At oly his normal, Humanoid form Nazo can destroy planets with no usage of much energy of his. In other forms he has so much power that some sources of universe's energy and strength are nothing compared to it. Also, in his Supreme form it is stated by Nazo that if his power level is only one he can defeat his enemies even then, noting that it is not important what power level he actually has and it is not important the quantity of it, but quality, similar to Popo, where Popo is capable of stopping two Super Saiyans - Goten and Trunks even if he's not that powerful according to his power level. Possessions *'MYOWNHFIL' - This his own universe. It's the most interesting universe to exist, because he can "edit" it as he wants. In this universe gravity is so high that if ALL planets in our universe (our real one) join, won't be enough to compare with one planetoid in this universe, but he can easily walk on it's Earth. Hell (HFIL) contains more villains than original Dragon Ball, and they can also walk there with ease, but they are weak as the canon ones (or a bit stronger). Heaven (paradise) contains all good in universe, but not neutralities like Nazo himself. Speed limit (aka light speed) is "very little speed of fly" compared to this one's speed of light. Speed is, as compared with speed of light in our universe, about ¼ googolplex faster, but the speed of light isn't the greatest speed, far greater is Nazo's speed (2-3 times faster). Also, he can "pick" what or who will enter in this universe and if he enters, he can pick reactions of the universe, aka he can change laws in the universe just for certain person or object. *'Apple -' Just simple apple? No. This apple grows everywhere in his universe, but in other universes it can't stand the low pressure and gravity, so it can't grow. After it's planted, it can grow up immediately after it's seeded. It reminds of Tree of Might, but there are many differences that don't remind much. First, it's not that large as TOM, second, it takes it from bigger area (energy) and the third, it can take allegiance from visitors (can change it also it must send it to heaven and transfer it to energy) ) After it's eaten, user gets very great strength. After the allegiance is sent to the heaven's factory, it's fabric is changed to energy source and it's given to Nazo. *'Pets' - Nazo has some pets, like his dog that's unnamed. His dog goes from one side of universe to another by using his physical strength, which takes him about whole century in our universe, but in Nazos it takes one minute, because he can change it's time. *'Sonic Shoes' - He gained them by Sonic himself, after they were racing. Sonic tricked him by puting curse it them, so when he puts them on, he can transform in his Beast form. He hates to wear them, but when he needs power up, he puts them on. He gains speed, but he doesn't need them in his Humanoid form. Quotes Gallery Werewolf Beast.png|Beast Mode 157185 1229975184146 full.jpg|Supreme Mode Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Page added by GenkiDamaXL Category:Page created by GenkiDamaXL Category:Characters made by GenkiDamaXL Category:Aliens Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Godlike